


My Bet with Legolas

by Sivan325



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Humor, M/M, Movie verse - TTT EE, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Legolas lost the contest of how many Uruk-hai he killed at Helm’s Deep to Gimli…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bet with Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon. Thank you!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.
> 
> Author notes: This story is dedicated to Zacari Revere as she was a friendly person, even if I only knew her a short time. You are in my heart, Zacari.

Gimli’s POV

“Final count, 42.” 

Looking at the elf standing before me, I smiled. ‘I beat him by one; I can’t believe it. I won!’ I thought to myself. Though I must confess that Aragorn helped me by diverting Legolas during the battle; this did not give the elf a chance to kill more.

But I remembered the look in Legolas’ eyes when he turned to me every time he had killed another Uruk-hai – challenging, daring me to beat him, but I saw the glimpses of love there as well.

“That’s not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting on 43,” I said to him, smiling.

He fixed an arrow and shot the Uruk-hai that I was sitting on.

“43!” He smiled at me.

“He was already dead!” I said. ‘Aragorn was right,’ I thought, ‘Legolas does not like to lose…’

“He was twitching!” 

“He was twitching because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system!” I said a little angrily.

Legolas knelt before me. “Come, my love,” he said, kissing me softly. “Let us go. Though it was a bet we made before the battle, it does not matter. What matters is that we are alive, as is Aragorn, though many others were not as fortunate.”

‘How can I forget what we bet before the battle?’ I thought to myself. I looked upon my lover’s face; his blue eyes were now like the storm as the passion claimed him; his golden hair, like the three golden hairs that Galadriel gave me as a present; his mouth; his soft voice that could always touch my heart.

Flashback

Weapons were being distributed in the armoury. Aragorn picked up a battered sword, looked at it briefly, then tossed it back

He looked around him. “Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers,” he said.

“Most have seen too many winters,” I said.

“Or too few. Look at them. They’re frightened. I can see it in their eyes,” Legolas said as he turned away. I could hear very clearly the despair in his voice.

The men around them fell silent at the elf’s words. Legolas turned around and spoke to Aragorn. “Boe a hn: neled herain dan caer menig!” (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)

“Si beriathar hn. Amar nג ned Edoras.” (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)

“Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hn ת-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!” (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

“Then I shall die as one them!” Aragorn said. I saw him pause briefly before he turned and walked away. Legolas tried to go after him, but I put my hand on him. “Let him go, lad. Let him be.”

Taking Legolas by the arm, I led him to a small room just outside the armoury.

“My love, let us make a bet,” I said. 

“A bet?” 

I nodded. “Let us see how many Uruk-hai we can kill; if I kill the most, I decide where we will make love. If you do, then you decide.”

I knew he liked my idea when I saw the smile appearing on his face. “Very well, Gimli. I agree to this bet, but be prepared for me to win this,” he teased.

I only smiled.

Back in the armoury Aragorn donned his battle gear. He reached for his sword only to find that Legolas holding it out to him. Aragorn nodded as he took it from the elf.

“We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair,” Legolas said.  
I was standing out of sight, watching them as I struggled to put on the chain mail, as Legolas said this. ‘Did he say ‘we’?’ I thought to myself.

I heard Aragorn’s reply. “-moe edhored, Legolas.” (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

Making my way into the room, I looked at the elf and man standing there. “If we had more time I’d get this adjusted,” I grumbled, dropping the mass of chain mail I held in my hands. It was far too long for me. “It’s a little tight across the chest,” I quipped, and saw the smiles on the others’ faces. It was good to see they had made their peace.

We all heard the horn blowing in the distance. That is no Orc horn,” Legolas said, and we all made out way outside.

End of Flashback

“Come, my love,” I said to him as I led him back to the little room outside the armoury where we had made the bet. I locked the door so that no one could disturb us.

"I want to feel your beard tickle my body; I want to put my cock inside you,” Legolas said as he undressed himself and lay on the table that stood in the room, waiting for me.

"I'm coming." I walked over to him, undressing as I went. I wanted to feast on his beautiful skin, to touch his glorious cock. I smiled. He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He closed his eyes as I lay on top of him. He laughed as he felt my beard brushing his skin, then began to moan as I gently stroked his chest, his legs, then his beautiful cock.

I moved up and guided his cock to my entrance. “Now Gimli! I know you want me,” he said. I gently eased myself down, feeling his cock breach the muscle. The initial pain passed till I could only feel the pleasure of his cock filling me. Slowly, I began to move.

“Faster, Gimli, move faster…” he moaned as he moved his hand to my cock and began stroking it.

He opened his eyes. “My love,” I whispered, his blue eyes staring into mine. “Gimli…” he said faintly, closing his eyes again.

“Come with me, my love,” I said, moving faster. The pleasure of my orgasm soon overtook me. I spilt my seed over his hand and stomach, and could feel his seed fill me seconds later.

I moved off him and lay down next to him, careful not fall from the table. “Thank you for giving me the hope and love that I needed,” he said, kissing me gently. “Now, let us leave here; I wish to bathe and wash the dirt from my hair.” He quickly put on his clothes and unlocked the door. Turning back to me, he said: “Hurry Gimli, before someone comes in here and sees you.” Then he left.

I began gathering my clothes when suddenly the door opened and Aragorn came in. His eyes widened when he saw that I was naked before quickly scanning the room.

“Where is Legolas?” he asked.

“I believe he has gone to bathe; he complained his hair was dirty,” I said.

“Why are you naked?” he asked, still staring me.

“I was going to bathe too.” He gave me a strange look.

“Gandalf is waiting, so please hurry,” he said. Giving me another look, he left the room, but not before I saw the smile on his face, as if he found something funny.

I dressed quickly and made my way to the room that had been given to Legolas and I when we arrived at the Hornburg. Legolas had just gotten out of the bath and was still wet. He noticed the smile on my face. “What are you smiling at?” he asked.

“I did not have the chance to put my clothes on before Aragorn came into the room,” I said. “He seemed a little surprised to see me in there, naked.” Legolas smiled.

“Did he say what he wanted?” he asked.

“Only to say that Gandalf wanted to see us,” I replied.

“Then we must hurry,” Legolas said, taking a towel and starting to dry himself. I went over to him. “Let me dry you, my love. Who knows when there will be another time we can be together again,” I said.

Taking the towel, I began to dry Legolas. He moaned softly as I gently dried his cock. I tried to dry his chest, but could not reach properly. “Could you kneel for me, please, so that I may dry you properly,” I said. He smiled. “Only for you, my love,” he said, and I was able to finish drying him.

“Thank you, my love,” he said, kissing me.

“We must hurry; otherwise Gandalf will put a spell on us for keeping him waiting so long,” I said.

Legolas smiled. We dressed quickly and made our way out of the room to where Gandalf and Aragorn were waiting for us. For the journey was not over yet for any of us.

The End


End file.
